Methods and devices for filling containers with a filling material which is composed of at least two components are in principle known. Such methods and devices are used in the drinks and packaging industry in particular.
Electronic flow rate measuring units which contactlessly measure the liquid volume of at least one of the liquid components dispensed to the container, and with which a predetermined proportion or mixing ratio can be set by appropriate regulation of the dispensed quantity of the at least two liquid components, are frequently used for filling with a filling material composed of at least two liquid components. Mixed drinks composed of a number of liquid components can be manufactured with almost any desired mixing ratios in this way. A disadvantage of such methods and devices is that they are not accurate enough if at least one of the liquid components contains solid constituents or solid matter such as pulps or fibres. Such methods and devices are also not at all suitable for filling highly viscous or paste-like components.